


Not To Be Trusted: A Magic AU

by TheodosiaSchuyler



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Gen, Magic, Magic AU, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, WIP, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodosiaSchuyler/pseuds/TheodosiaSchuyler
Summary: Mark and Sean have gotten away with using charm magic on over 25 million people for their own gain. Mark even adopted a non magic apprentice! But what they don’t know is a young woman named Maeve is after them, and she’s angry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Maeve’s Capture

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP magic AU. I apologize for posting so much but this quarantine got me writing like hell.
> 
> Jack is very rude in this for some reason? IDK why?

The way the three men moved wasn’t right. Nothing about them was. She had seen them before. All three, Maeve could’ve sworn. Yet she couldn’t call up a memory with any of them in it…

_ Red, green, blue.  _ she thought as she looked at them. Why had she thought that? She didn’t know, but it seemed tethered to the three figures approaching through the forest. These three were a trinity. She ducked behind a tree as they  drew closer.

“Did you see that?” asked one. He looked like a kid, barely old enough to be around the other two.

“See what?” said another. She hadn’t gotten a good look at this one, but his deep voice was distinct from the younger.

“That kid.” the small one responded.

Maeve sucked in her breath.

“If there is a kid, it’s taken care of.” said the third one. Irish accent… she had heard that voice before. “I cast a memory hazing spell, remember?”

She let her breath out silently. So that was why she couldn’t remember anything. Memory blocks were advanced magic - these guys were powerful. 

“Can’t you draw her out?” asked the small one. 

The Irish one scoffed heavily. “No. I don’t have enough energy. I just cast a damn memory hazer, Ethan.”

“I’ll handle it.” said the deep voice with a sigh. Maeve heard a clink as a bottle was removed from his pocket. Dammit. She didn’t know what he was about to cast, but whatever it was wasn’t good. She fished the vial of soul sand out of her pocket, ready to fight back.

But just then, everything started to go blurry. She tried to stay awake, but there was no use fighting magic this strong. She knew she had a minute, tops. She slumped over, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

The small one came around the tree. “I found her!” he exclaimed. “Wait. She has a soul sand vial, and she’s still awake.”

“Shit!” said the Irish one. “Soul sand? She needs to come with us.” He snatched the vial from her hand and handed it to the one who had cast the energy sapping. 

“Sean’s right,” he said. “Let’s go.” He picked her up, and everything went black.


	2. Would You Like to Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve wakes up... but she’s somewhere different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual, but I’m proud of this one!

Maeve awoke on a couch in a room covered in sound panels, lightly held down by an arm next to her.

“I wouldn’t suggest moving yet,” said a voice. “You’re still pretty weak, Maeve.”

Maeve looked up, face souring immediately as she saw who it was. “Marcus. Long time no see, huh? Where am I?”

He chuckled. “It’s just Mark now, actually. Welcome to my home. I didn’t think you’d make the journey.”

“I had to realm-shift, Marcus. It was not fun. I’m so short here, too…” 

“You’re five foot nothing. You were short before, I promise,” he paused. “You’re lucky you had your soul sand vial, or I wouldn’t have recognized you.”

Maeve sat up. “You’re lucky I don’t have my staff, or I’d decimate you where you stand.” she snapped.

“You wouldn’t. Now, can you stand? You need to eat something…”

“You’re being strangely hospitable for what is essentially a kidnapping, Marcus. But, yes, I think so.”

“It isn’t a kidnapping, I saved you.” Mark said, helping her up.

“Believe what you want, sorcerer boy.”

They walked into the living room. Maeve’s eyes darted around, assessing the situation with precision. No staff, no sands, no magic. Only 2 figures on a couch. The Irish one - Sean, she knew now - and the scrawny one, Ethan. “I see you have an apprentice now. You know, I was very excited to meet him, though not under these circumstances, I’ll say.”

“She lives!” Ethan cried sarcastically.

“Hello, Sean. I see you’ve been busy,” said Maeve, looking at him. “What is it, about two million illegal charmings since I last saw you?”

“About there, yeah.” said Sean, not looking up from his phone.

“What are you doing all the way out here, anyway?”

“Business trip.”

Ethan looked at Maeve. “You’re Mark’s old friend?” he asked.

“You could say that.” she sat with assistance from Mark, pushing his arm off her as soon as she was done.

“What were you doing there? With us, I mean.” Ethan was curious, clearly interested in what Maeve was saying.

Mark interrupted. “Maeve and I went to school together. She had the opportunity to stay here, but decided to go to the other-realm.”

“You make it sound like a bad decision.” said Maeve, still looking at Ethan.

“Kinda was.” said Sean from where he was sitting.

“Nobody asked you, Jackson.” said Maeve. 

Ethan smiled. “Jackson?” he asked with a chuckle.

Maeve touched the amulet around her neck. “Old nickname.”

Sean said nothing to that.

Maeve looked at Ethan’s eyes, which were currently on Mark telling a story. The pupils seemed off, for some reason. She tugged on her amulet, fingers tightening as she realized what was wrong. “Marcus? Can we talk in private?” 

“Sure?” he said, standing up.

Maeve stood and followed Mark into the kitchen. She pulled him around the corner. “Would you like to explain,” she whispered furiously, “why your apprentice has been charmed before? I’m assuming by you?”


End file.
